Alduins rebirth
by Urfavsangheili
Summary: (STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SKYRIM MAIN QUEST LINE AS WELL AS DARK BROTHERHOOD QUEST LINE)The great dragon Alduin, Destroyer of worlds and devourer of mortals. but when he is killed never did he expect to be reborn, or in the care of his killer. Rated M for violence and possible mature themes in future chapters. Don't forget to R&R :D
1. Chapter 1: Awakining

Chapter 1 Awakening

It was all a blur shouts one direction arrows another, confusing everything around me. Soul being wretched to the ground before a sword in my left leg, right wing, tail. My body blazing with fury and pain as my roars echo across all of Sovngarde, but I wasn't ready for what came next. For I felt a cold like no other, a cold drawing me to my unavoidable death. The small body running up my back and a sharp sword piercing my neck, the last thing I remember was a soft voice whispering in my ear as my soul left my body. "sleep well, for you will now go to the void my child."

I woke with a jolt eyes wide open as the world came into focus, my head started thrumming as I closed my eyes with a groan. Hearing something shuffle I slowly opened my eyes again seeing a tall Argonian with pure sky-blue eyes, I flinch back at the sight of them having no pupils but I slowly calm down as my eyes travel to see they are female. Pitch black scales compose most of her body while a twin set of horns and bright green feathers adorn her head, bright green war paint circles and loops around her face showing she spent much time and care in her style. Almost hiding the scar across her right eye as it ran down her face to the corner of her mouth.

"I apologize if my appearance scares you child, most people aren't used to seeing my eyes." I blinked wondering if I have seen this female before, she seems so similar to the...THE DRAGON BORN! Shooting out of the bed I fall, hands trying to grab anything to prevent the pain that was underway but it never happened. Before I hit the floor the dragon born leaped over the bed and caught me in her arms, I tried to squirm away but she held me firm in her grasp. "Now now, just because I killed you once doesn't mean I plan on doing it again Alduin."

I stopped moving as she placed me back on the bed, walking to the other side she handed me a very large bowl of water which I grabbed and drank down immediately. Realizing she was staring at me I stared back but that would be a battle no one would win, for she just stared as if the air never affected her. "Many people have tried staring me down child, and I know you wont get very far" she chuckled.

Reforming word and thinking much clearer I spoke. "what happened?" looking away she responded.

"I could ask you the same thing child, one does not normally see a naked Argonian in the snow unless they had to much to drink." she cheerfully smiled at me before standing and walking over to a cupboard and opening it slightly, taking out a few clothes she walked back over and handed them to me before heading to the door. "if you need anything then just call." and like that she was through the door and gone, giving me time to get dressed and figure out what was happening.

Chapter 2 Greetings


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings

Hello people who happen to be reading my fic. :D this is not my first fic to ever write but it is my first Skyrim fic! Don't worry I played Skyrim for a month and a half straight so its in safe hands(i played oblivion for 3 months straight!)

P.S. : spoilers for oblivion D.B quest line :3

Please don't forget to rate and review I so wish to know what you all think of my story so far :3

-Vaot 'Ecoomee (UrFavSangheili) OUT

After putting on my pants with much difficulty I cautiously left the room I was in and started walking down the hall. Wherever I was it stunk of death and pain, defiantly don't want to stay in here longer then I have to. I continued to walk down the winding corridors when I heard voices so naturally I followed, the smell of food following making my mouth water.

"Oh please tell me again! Tell me how you meet the Night-mother and became Listener!" a small voice pleaded, it sounded like a little girl.

"Alright if you insist." the voice echoed through the hallways, speeding up I saw a little girl sitting on a Tall Argonians lap, shifting a bit she began to tell the story.

"After Lucian was wrongly killed and all those other unfortunate events, me and the other speakers waited at the statue of the lucky old lady. After the statue moved and opened a secrete passage me and the others descended down into the Night-mothers tomb, after which the idiot who had been planting the letters and crying over his mothers dead head started screaming at us and how he would get his revenge. Killing two of us he ran at the Night-mother, quickly I jumped and landed on his back pinning him to the ground then slit his throat. A rather nasty sound if you ask me,when the Night-mother saw this see told me how proud she was and made me Listener. The end!"

The little girl smiled before turning over to the doorway I was standing in and beckoned me in the room with her hand before pointing to a chair beside her and the Argonian. Hesitantly I walked over and sat on the chair the little girl jumping onto my lap and clapping her hands.

"Hi I'm Babette! And this is-" she was cut off by the Argonian.

"I'm Silent-Death, but most people just call me Silnth." Babette pouted at Silnth before tugging her arm slightly.

"I was about to say that Auntie!" she looked at me again and continued.

"So whats your name?" Opening my mouth to speak, a door closing caught my attention and I looked over to see the Dragon-born standing there. Arms crossed over her chest and a smile longer then the White river.

"I see your up and about Alduin." I nodded and she walked over and sat at a chair beside a table, Babette wasting no time running over and jumping on her lap to hug her.

"Hi momma did you sleep well?" She nodded and rubbed her snout against her cheek causing Babette to giggle.

"Of course I did my little Undead joy, though a certain someone coming in my room in the middle of the night did annoy me." Babette jumped off her lap and sat on Silnth, the Dragon-born standing and running over beginning to tickle her as shrikes of laughter echoed across the walls.

"Mamma Stop, Please!"Stopping she scoped Babette into her arms and nuzzled her neck making her laugh more. "Mama you need a bath! You smell like wet dog again!"

A Hearty laugh flew out of her throat and she put Babette down stroking her hair and walking over to a chair beside Silnth to sit, Babette right behind her. "Of course I smell like wet dog! I'm a werewolf after all I can't help it!"

Silnth looked to her and chuckled. "just because your a werewolf doesn't mean I'll let any daughter of mine smell like wet dog!" They all began laughing again as I decided to speak.

"Why did you save me?" glancing over to the Dragon-born she lightly pushed Babette off her lap and turned to me, Sky blue eyes as if reading my soul before she continued.

"I thought the Dread-father wanted you to have a second chance in life, so I picked you up and brought you here." she swept her hands through the air displaying the building we were in. "To the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary in Dawnstar." a puzzled look crept across my face when she spoke, obviously telling I was confused she continued.

"We are a collection of renegades, pioneers and outcasts. Together as a devoted collective we stand, worshiping our deities: Sythis our dread father and his wife our Night-mother. As well as assassinating those who others wish to kill." Thinking to myself I remembered seeing the Dragon-born wearing odd blood stained robes, most likely what those in the brotherhood are supposed to wear.

"Dragon-born, what happens now that I'm here. Will you kill me again?" She chuckled a bit trying not to laugh harder.

"In the name of the mother of course not! What reason would there be to kill you?" opening her eyes she looked back at me. "Also I do have a name you know, its

Shadow-heart." Silnth stood up and cleared her throat.

"you mean Sythis the Shadow-hearted, the Dread father himself came to me in a dream and told me to call you that and I wont have you hushing up because you think its disrespectful." they all broke out in a laugh again as I processed the information until Silnth spoke once more. "Oh my dear, next time you bring such a hansom Argonian to the sanctuary let me know so I can make myself look nice!"

Breaking into a fit of laughter again Sythis stood up and retorted Silnth cleverly. "Oh is that so? What will you do, get the dust of your scales and make yourself look alive for once?" Sythis started the laughter first before Babette and Silnth joined the chorus. "alright enough jokes for now I need to make dinner, would you care to join us Alduin?"

I looked up at her, blue eyes rolling the question over and over. Deciding I had nothing else to do I accepted, and never have I had a more delicious meal in my lifetime.

Alright people I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!

You get to meet my Dragon-born's mother :D(AKA my Oblivion character)

I will explain for shes alive next chapter also I hope you all have a wonderful day :D

-Vaot 'Ecoomee


End file.
